fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Graph API Explorer
Due to some changes in the facebook layout, and more specifically, their removal of the freebie access token WM was using, WM has had to evolve a bit. To evolve with us and continue using WM, you now need to do one more step to get WM working for you again. That step includes allowing access to a facebook-owned app called Graph API Explorer. As instructed in the current versions of both WM2 and WM3 beta, you need to head over to the app's address and give it permissions to access your facebook information. That address is http://developers.facebook.com/tools/explorer?&version=v1.0. Make sure when you are building your token that the Graph API Explorer is in version 1.0, not version 2 or above. These pages has been updated so that all links point you directly to version 1. WM's internal fetching of your token is also set to point directly to version 1. This process needs to be completed for EACH facebook user that is going be using WM. The popup message will only appear for the first user if you told it to continue fetching tokens automatically. Once the Graph API Explorer is set up for any one user, that user does not have to set it up again for each machine. Graph API Explorer is an app, which is run by FB, and is stored on the FB servers, not your computer, so you can access it anywhere you can log into facebook. Setting Up Graph API Explorer Here's the rundown again for anybody missing the message: WM can no longer access your FB Access Token without your manual assistance. To successfully fetch posts, please complete the following: In a new browser window, visit: http://developers.facebook.com/tools/explorer?&version=v1.0 *If required, allow that app access to your facebook information *Find the 'Get Access Token' button and click it *In the panel that appears, click 'extended permissions' *Be sure that 'read_stream' is selected or otherwise not blank *If you need autolike/autocomment support, also select 'publish_actions' from the 'user data permissions' tab *Click the 'Get Access Token' button *Now find the box that says 'Access Token' and select its value *Copy that value and paste it into the box on this promp Note: this token does not last forever, you may need to repeat this process Specifying Token Parameters Depending on what all you want to do with the WM script, you may need to include more options. Below, I show you in pictures what really needs to be checked. The following image shows the bare minimums you need to show your friend's posts in WM, as well as your own posts, and posts from games which target you specifically. Any number of other check boxes on this form can be filled in, and do not benefit WM as it does not have any functions that require them. The following image shows another type of token that allows you access to your friend's game activity. This should be the one which gives you access to posts created by your friends. It may or may not also include non-friend subscription-based posts. The following image shows some extended permissions you may need for additional features of WM. Publish_Actions allows WM to comment or like posts, as you tell it to in the options menu. Without that flag checked, you'll just get an error from facebook about your token not having permission to do that. I've checked Read_Stream since it looks like that is where FB is going with the FQL code. I don't know if it is required, but I use it. Important Information As mentioned, this token does NOT last forever. In fact they only last about an hour or so. I was looking for a method to issue 60 day tokens, but the dev tool seems to not have that ability at this time. So, instead, I added on 9/5/2013 a second popup which asks you if you want the WM to assume you will continue allowing that app permissions, and start using that address to get new access tokens. If you choose OK on that popup, what you get is continually issued tokens specific to you, until the day that facebook changes something about how that app works. So, what if they do that? Well, what you'd need to do is probably revisit http://developers.facebook.com/tools/explorer and allow it access to grant tokens again. It should be just that simple. Just a few warnings: If you tell the second popup that you want the WM to assume you will keep allowing the dev tool to make tokens for you, then WM will no longer ask you for manual tokens. The only problem here is that it doesn't know who you are yet when you are asked, so saying OK will stop WM from asking ALL users on your machine. So lets say your Mom also uses WM on your computer. Her facebook account also needs to set up the dev tool. But if you told WM to make the assumptions, she won't get informed. Help her out by having her do the setup with the instructions above. In the event that facebook needs to revalidate your access via that dev tool, you will probably get some odd message in the WM debug console. I don't know what it will look like yet, but to remedy the situation, you will probably just have to revisit the instructions above and reissue privelages to that app. No biggie. A big word of warning: If you think you are infected with link chasing bugs, you may want to irradicate them first before playing with the dev tool. If you allow the dev tool post authoring access, it would be then easy for a link chaser to grab your high-power access token and destroy your facebook account. Just know you are warned. If you have more questions about this, or for any reason can't figure out this new bit of how-to, feel free to ask below, or use the red phone icon you should see on the lower left, to contact me on facebook. Enjoy! Autolike and Commenting Support Update As of beta patch 40 (9/5/13), WM3 beta now uses advanced auth techniques to make autolike faster. In addition to autolike, you can call post.like from the WM3 rules manager, as well as use the new post.comment (aka commentPost action). To use these features, you need to go back to http://developers.facebook.com/tools/explorer and make a new token setup. *Click the "get access token" button again *find and check the listing for "publish_actions" on the "user data permissions" tab. *click "get access token" to finalize *restart WM and you should be good to go, as long as you told it to automatically fetch tokens. Otherwise, paste the token into the box as normal. How to Force The Prompt To Return this method is out of date If for some reason you want the prompt to return, and mind you this is not needed for any reason, you can follow these steps: *In another window, go to the address "about:config" *bypass any warning messages *in the filter bar, filter out "extensions.greasemonkey.scriptvals.FB Wall Manager/FB Wall Manager.flagManualAuthSuccessful" *double click or alter the value to read "false" *restart WM and you will get the popup again Again, this doesn't do anything but tell WM that you want to see the popup again, and once you have already set up the API Explorer with that account, WM is automated to fetch that value already anyway. Since GM 1.13, you can no longer alter your script variables via the about:config. Instead you need to install a reader for SQLite files. I use SQLite Manager suggested by the people over at GreaseMonkey. It works pretty good and installs right into your browser as a selection from the Tools dropdown menu. Enlarge the thumbnail below for about 1000 words worth of information on the topic. And once again, this doesn't do anything but tell WM that you want to see the popup again, and once you have already set up the API Explorer with that account, WM is automated to fetch that value already anyway. Category:Docs Category:Bug